


A Thief taught a Knight how to commit Thief and a Lord is not very happy

by ItsRainingAme



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Infinite thanks to my friend Skye, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: The Microwavin' set has burned down. Mamori has gone insane. Itsuki is angry at a certain thief. Oh wait, the police are here now.lol heavy curse warning.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Minamoto Mamori, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki & Minamoto Mamori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Thief taught a Knight how to commit Thief and a Lord is not very happy

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks for my friend Skye over at Fortuna Idols for this one.

_Takes place one day after Just a Typical Day at Fortuna Chapter 3_

**_The previous day:_ **

Mamori grabbed someones keys and proceeded to stab the producer with them.

_"Ok what's happening her-" Itsuki walks back into the set._

_"I WON'T HESITATE BITCH!" Mamori screams._

_"Mamori PLEASE!" Itsuki screams running inside._

_Mamori puts up an ice all and Itsuki is blocked from entering._

**_The next day:_ **

Yashiro sat at the cafe drinking some coffee.

"I still don't know if yesterday was real..."

He goes to open up his phone.

News: THE MICROWAVIN WITH MAMORIN SET HAS BURNED DOWN!

_Meanwhile Itsuki is sitting at Fortuna._

"yASHIRO-" He screams upon reading that title.

Yashiro continues to stare at the news article.

"I started that fire... and yet, it doesn't feel real..."

"Sir, this is a cafe-" The waitress says. 

_Back at the burned down set..._

"MAMORI, WE AGREED TO _FIX_ THE SET." Itsuki screams.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" She yells back.

"THROWING LITTLE PANDAS EVERYWHERE IS _NOT_ FIXING THE SET."

"YES IT IS."

With that, Itsuki walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms.

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE. Just dragging my HOMICIDAL MANIAC of a little sister back home." 

"LET ME GO, MOTHERFUCKER!" 

"MAMORI, L A N G U A G E !" He screams.

"Ren Amamiya... I swear to Naga the next time I see you." He mutters under his breath.

Mamori quickly escapes from Itsuki's grasp and continues running.

"Excuse me, do you know this man?" A random stranger stops her and points at Itsuki.

"Yes. He's my big bro. BUT HE'S SOOOO ANNOYING."

"MAMORI FOR THE LOVE OF NAGA STOP FIGHTING AND LET ME TAKE YOU BACK TO THE OFFICE-"

"REN-NII TAUGHT ME THIS ONE." She kicks his legs from under him and bolts.

"Amamiya Ren... I swear to Naga, you're fucking dead." Itsuki bolts all the way to Leblanc.

"REN!" Itsuki barges into Leblanc.

"Oh hi Itsuki... What brings you here?" Ren asks while washing dishes.

"DON'T 'HI ITSUKI' ME." He responds.

"So... Mamori used those tricks I taught her on you?" 

"Yes."

"Well shit." Ren gently places a plate down and then proceeds to jump the counter.

"GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Itsuki screams chasing him through the streets of Tokyo.

_The news... **Former Suspected Car Thief Accomplices now seen Running through Tokyo**_

"Hold up..." Kiria looks at her phone. 

She goes to text Makoto

Kiria: I SWEAR TO NAGA WHY IS IT THOSE TWO _AGAIN?_

Makoto: WAIT IT'S THOSE TWO RUNNING THROUGH TOKYO ON THE NEWS RIGHT NOW!?

_Meanwhile..._

"You're not gonna kill painlessly, right?" Ren asks.

"Take a wild fucking guess."

"Shit..." 

"Makin' my way downtown, walking fast!" He sings as he skips down the street.

"rEN!" Itsuki screams.

"Welp. Gotta go!" He walks faster.

"yOUUUUU!" Itsuki summons his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rens starts sprinting while screaming in pure Tsubasa fasion.

"THERE'S NO POINT IN RUNNING I CAN FUCKING ZIODYNE YOU!"

"EQUIPPING A PERSONA THAT REFLECTS LIGHTNING."

Itsuki Ziodynes him.

That Ziodyne is reflected straight at him.

"HA! Get the No U." Ren laughs.

"You forgot one thing. I FUCKING DRAIN LIGHTNING. THANKS FOR THE HEAL!" Itsuki starts running faster.

"FUCK." Ren screams.

_Meanwhile on the news: LIVE NOW POLICE CHASE WITH TWO SUSPECTED CAR THIEVES_

"Oh shit... That's the police behind us..." Itsuki says.

"You started it." Ren responds.

"NO U DID." Itsuki yells.

"YOU DID." Ren yells back.

"Fuck they're right in front of us now..." Ren looks at the police cars surrounding the two of them.

"There's nowhere to run you two!" The police scream as they surround them.

"So, should we put this behind us and lose these guys?" Ren asks.

"Yes please." Itsuki desummons his sword and grabs Ren's hand.

"YEET SEE YA!" Ren jumps the both of them onto a roof.

"Amrita?" Itsuki asks as the two of them hide on a roof.

"Sure." Ren takes one.

"So... Leblanc is that way right?" Itsuki points south.

"Yep." Ren responds.

"Let's go then." 

_After a few minutes of roof jumping, the two of them make it inside Leblanc's attic_

"Phew we're safe..." Ren slumps down on the couch.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm still going to kill you." Itsuki says.

"Oh right... Fuc-"

Itsuki knocked him out with a hard slap to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC FRENZY IS OUR NEW DUO ART FIGHT ME I DARE.


End file.
